goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cricket (musical)
Cricket is a stage musical. Cast *Ian Charleson - Donald Hobbs *Sarah Payne - Emma Kirstall-Lane *John Savident - The Earl of Headingley *Alvin Stardust - Vincent St. Leger *George Harris - Winston B. Packer *Prince Edward - Wittering Plot The show begins during a match of Headingley Cricket Club. The game is watched by the Earl of Headingley, his daughter Emma Kirkstall-Lane, and Vincent St. Leger. The Earl and the cricketers sing the praises of cricket. Emma intends to marry Headingley player Donald Hobbs. And at the moment, even though he is Emma's father, the Earl is more approving of Donald than of Emma, because he feels his daughter is not supportive enough of Donald's cricketing. Emma loves Donald, but she thinks he neglects her somewhat for his cricket playing, and she wants more time together. She feels that she will be forever secondary in Donald's eyes until he retires from cricket. Vincent, who is devoted to horse races, overhears Emma, and offers his own rather self-interested solution: leaving for the races in lieu of the cricket match. Emma is reluctant at first, but decides that maybe Vincent is right, and runs off with him. The opposing team's fast bowler, Winston B. Packer, sings about how wonderful it is to be able to hit batsmen when they miss – and he injures several batsmen during the course of the song. While Donald is batting, he sees Emma leave with Vincent. He's hurt and truly torn – does he stay and bat to help his team win and lose Emma, or does he leave and try to get her back? In the end, sportsmanship prevails: Donald cannot let his team down. But he has been hit a few times during the song, and is suddenly levelled. As he lies dazed on the ground, lines from various people and various moments of the game bombard him – Winston, Emma, Vincent, his team. During the tea interval, Emma returns, dejected, feeling Vincent has deceived her. Not only has she lost all of her money, but she has lost Donald as well. She blames herself, and doesn't see how anyone will ever love her again. Donald and the cricketers return to the game after the interval, but Donald ignores Emma. The Earl, however, lets fly at Emma and Vincent. Because of Emma's gambling debts, the Earl has lost his reputation and is in financial distress. Vincent tries to speak, but the Earl turns his attention, and wrath, onto him. The Earl is a powerful member of the Jockey Club, and bans Vincent from all racing events for life. Vincent turns to Emma for sympathy, but she accuses him of deceiving her and getting her into trouble with her father. Vincent and Emma's conversation is cut off by a scream. Wittering has been injured and can no longer continue in the game. Headingley CC needs 10 more runs to win, but there is no one to take Wittering's place alongside Donald. The Earl laments the bad day for Headingley. Vincent suddenly speaks up and says he will take Wittering's place. He joins Donald and the game continues – to the amazement of the cricketers, who believed Vincent had no redeeming qualities. Vincent is beaten up badly during the game, but keeps playing. Donald's and Vincent's scores win the game and they are both proclaimed heroes. The Earl is so impressed by Vincent's bravery (and recovery of a vital match!) that he withdraws the horse-racing ban. And Donald tells Emma he will play less cricket and spend more time with her. She wonders, could they go to the horse races? Vincent says he will spend Sundays playing cricket. Winston vows to try slow bowling. And to top it all off, Wittering is feeling better. Donald and Emma finish making up, and vow to stay together with a sweeping love ballad which ends in a crescendo that everyone joins into, proclaiming the triumph of the cricket metaphor for life and love. Musical numbers *"The Summer Game" – The Earl and Cricketers Chorus *"As the Seasons Slip Fruitlessly By" – Emma *"The Sport of Kings" – Vincent and Emma *"The Art of Bowling" – Winston B. Packer *"All I Ask of Life" – Donald *"Fools Like Me" – Emma and Cricketers *"A Ban for Life" – The Earl and Vincent and Emma *"Wittering's Final Innings" – Cricketers, The Earl and Wittering *"The Making of St. Leger" – Vincent and Company *"The Final Stand" – The Earl, Cricketers and Company *"One Hot Afternoon" – Donald, Emma and Company Category:Stage musicals